


毫无预兆/Unexpectedly

by strangebabybeer



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, M/M, 女性, 性爱自由, 提裤羞 - Freeform, 法罗朱 - Freeform, 罗密欧与朱丽叶, 罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangebabybeer/pseuds/strangebabybeer
Summary: 从欲到爱，还是从爱到欲？人要直面自己的欲望，无论是性欲，还是爱欲。生命太短，只争朝夕，冲就对啦！
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet), 提伯尔特/茂丘西奥, 提裤羞, 罗密欧/朱丽叶
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

（一）

“我要狠狠地干你，干死你……（响亮的巴掌声）啊……你喜欢我这样吗？喜欢吗？喜欢我狠狠地干你吗？”

男人下流的咒骂声、肉体撞击声、淫靡的水声，连着男人凌乱的喘息和低吼，即将攀上顶峰而忍不住泄露出来的呻吟，都在高音质入耳HIFI耳机的传导下一声不落地传入了提伯尔特的耳中。音频中的男人在呻吟和越来越急促的呼吸下尽兴释放了，耳语之后落下了一个草草的吻，音频就戛然而止了。

提伯尔特僵住了。

二十分钟之前，提伯尔特的电脑突然死机，然而提交作业的截止时间马上就要到了，为了保险起见，提伯尔特便借了朱丽叶的电脑交作业。

朱丽叶说让提伯尔特慢慢用，便起身下楼去做吃的了。交完作业，提伯尔特顺手上网查了查自己电脑死机的情况。提伯尔特正浏览着技术网站上的解答，突然网页跳出了一个弹窗，提醒用户关注的频道更新了。

本来提伯尔特是不应该去窥探妹妹的隐私的，但是视频标题上19岁的年龄限制和“浴室角色扮演”等带有色情意味的字眼很难不让提伯尔特注意。再三思索后，出于对妹妹的关心，提伯尔特点开了那个视频。

那是一个单人的角色扮演类的音频，剧情是情侣吵架后在浴室进行的性爱惩罚。一开始单人对白的混响和回音给人一种身在浴室的空间感，接着声音越来越靠近，从冷冷的抱怨言语逐渐演变为充满了危险气息的情欲挑逗。再接着是亲吻声，从激烈到动情，再到水乳交融，舔舐吮吸的声音仿佛身临其境。耳机里下流的调笑大胆得让人无所适从，提伯尔特既好奇又震惊：自己的妹妹怎么会听这种东西？

虚拟情人的动作一路向下。“你喜欢我的亲吻吗？你的乳头一定被我咬得又痛又舒服吧……你动什么，啊（布料摩擦的声音）原来早就已经湿得一塌糊涂了……别动，让我好好看看。”

提伯尔特觉得一阵热流不受控制地向下腹涌去。这是不正常的，无论是对着妹妹的性幻想对象还是网络上一个虚拟的角色扮演视频，这种冲动都是提伯尔特难以接受的。

提伯尔特不是没有上过色情网站，但这种无实物的撩拨和挑逗偏偏比直观的视觉冲击更加刺激，而脱离理智的过程让他觉得更加羞耻。在妹妹房间听这种音频的背德感，与理智搏斗的羞耻感，被唤起的生理欲望，和耳机里各种口腔发出来的水声像一张网一样罗织着，盖住了他。

“宝贝，你想要我吗？”突然靠近的耳语让提伯尔特头皮一麻，他甚至没能控制自己地轻轻点了一下头。

顺着他的声音，他甚至能脑补对面的人用口腔包裹着他下体的模样，他舔舐他包裹，他用舌头打圈，卖力取悦的间隙还抬眼看着他笑，嘴角挂着亮晶晶的涎水。

男人在进入的时候舒服得忍不住呻吟了一声，那一声因极大满足而溢出来的呻吟就是对对方最大的赞赏。男人开始抽动着他的身体，速度越来越快，皮肤撞击的啪啪声越来越大，他喉咙间忍住的呜咽和乱得不成章法的喘息重重地敲在提伯尔特的耳膜上，间中夹杂的下流语言和流淌出来的呻吟都像微小电流一样按摩着提伯尔特的神经，酥酥麻麻的。

提伯尔特完全抛开了视频里的视角，他听着男人的喘息，觉得自己才是进入他的那一个。他的脑子里乱得跟万花筒一样，他想象那个男人一条腿挂在他的腰上，另一条腿发软到无法支撑自己的身体，嘴里不断地溢出呻吟，却还一直用言语来勾引自己得到更深的满足。

在男人声音的引导下，他觉得自己撞击得越来越快，男人逐渐攀升，随着一声低呼，男人到了他的顶点，射了。

尽兴之后的男人一改之前的浪荡下流，拥住了对方，在耳边轻轻说：“宝贝，我爱你。”然后对着麦克风留下了一个吻。音频结束了。

提伯尔特僵住了。他的脑子像一锅炖煮了一个小时的红酱，粘稠混乱，又飘着勾人的肉香。

他还在回味。

“提伯尔特，提伯尔特！”朱丽叶的声音拉回了他的神智。提伯尔特差点跳起来，他飞快地扯掉了耳机，发现是朱丽叶在楼下喊他吃饭。

“来了。”提伯尔特心虚地大声回应。他离开时差点被耳机绳绊倒，跳到了门口之后又急急忙忙回到电脑前删除浏览记录。

他下楼的时候，提伯尔特已经神色如常。朱丽叶正在摆桌，简单的红酱意大利面，就他们两个人吃。红酱是一周之前熬的，已经快吃完了。

朱丽叶把柠檬水倒到杯子里，抬眼询问了提伯尔特：“你的作业顺利交上了吗？”提伯尔特拉开椅子坐下，点点头：“交上了。”

“刚刚看到冰箱还有一盒秋葵，我也不知道怎么做，就随便拿水煮了煮。”提伯尔特点点头，他对吃都不怎么挑剔。

提伯尔特叉起了一根秋葵，咬了一口。不知道是不是朱丽叶煮得太过，一咬开，秋葵透明的粘液就流了出来，亮晶晶的，滴到盘子上。

朱丽叶看着这个秋葵，说：“我觉得秋葵的粘液好像那个。”

提伯尔特的脑子里突然闪过那些吸得囫囵作响的水声，那些淫液，还有想象中男人嘴边挂着的口水。

提伯尔特涨红了脸，被呛得咳嗽。

朱丽叶内心奇怪：鼻涕有什么可脸红的？

提伯尔特一直忍到了晚上。提伯尔特憋着一股劲儿修了一下午的电脑，终于在晚饭前修好了。吃过了晚饭，又心不在焉地陪朱丽叶玩了一会儿游戏，终于熬到了晚上九点。他坐在床上打开了电脑，插上了耳机，打开了浏览器。

在删除浏览记录之前，提伯尔特记住了那个频道的名字——叫Mab。频道刚建半年，只有十个视频和几千个粉丝。但评论区总是很热闹，有男有女，有调侃讲黄色笑话的，有赞美尖叫的，有赏析艺术的，也有认真感悟的，看起来像是一个团结有爱的社区，一个隐秘和谐的神奇乐园。

提伯尔特没有过多地关注评论区，他脑子乱了一下午，那些激烈的喘息犹在耳旁。他在打开主页的时候已经喉咙发紧了，他期待会听到什么样的内容。

提伯尔特插好耳机，坐在床上，点开了那个题为“酒后”的视频。一开始的场景是在床上，男人喝醉了，在床上搂着爱人撒娇。床单和衣物之间的摩擦窸窸窣窣的，很真实，闭上眼睛，提伯尔特仿佛感觉那个人真的在背后搂住自己，在自己耳边轻哼。

“我真的没有喝多，真的没有，你闻闻，我都已经洗过澡了，没有酒气了，你就不要嫌弃我了”

“我好想你啊亲爱的，我好想你，你有没有感觉到我很想你？”

“亲爱的，给我点奖励吧。什么奖励？你说是什么奖励（笑）”

“你摸摸看，（布料摩擦），我都硬了。”他突然靠近耳边，用气声说：“给我好不好，我想要。”

提伯尔特咽了咽口水。

男人的询问口吻尾音总是往上翘，那些“嗯？”更像是一种邀请，撩得心里酥麻麻的。

男人请求恋人抚摸他。他用语言引导着提伯尔特，抚摸他的小腹，耻骨，再到他的茎身。提伯尔特没有握住他的，但却按着他的步骤，握住了自己的下半身。提伯尔特听着耳机里的男声用慵懒而舒服的声音教他爱抚自己，用什么速度撸动，如何轻轻摩挲龟头，又如何触碰冠状沟。

虽然是自己握着自己，但节奏却掌握在对方手上，这种被控制的刺激感让提伯尔特的欲望更盛。耳机里的男人会随着提伯尔特的动作轻轻呻吟，那种骨头缝里都浸着愉悦的舒服感让提伯尔特以为自己在同时帮他们两个一起弄，他们俩的快乐都掌握在提伯尔特的手里。

男人把自己和提伯尔特的欲望都撩拨得非常高，但视频只过去了一半。接下来 男人要求恋人将臀部撅高。男人进入时释放出来的声音让提伯尔特觉得他更像是被进入的那一个。在提伯尔特的眼前，是男人在床上撅高了臀部，他口中的指令，都从提伯尔特的嘴中说出。

撞击声开始响起，男人的呼吸开始变得凌乱，提伯尔特想象是自己在撞击着男人雪白圆润的臀部，而男人的喘息也因为他的动作而加重。

男人非常有经验，他用撞击声的快慢引导着提伯尔特抚摸的速度，在某些顶点时刻还会故意缓下来，落差感烧得人心急，无比渴望下一波更强的快感。意乱情迷中提伯尔特还含糊地回应着耳机里男人“舒服吗”“想不想要我”等诸如此类的话。在越来越快的速度中，在越来越重的呼吸中，提伯尔特和耳机里的男人同时到达了巅峰。余韵很长，提伯尔特还在大口地呼吸着。这种尽兴绝对不亚于一场淋漓尽致的性爱。

耳机里的男人给他留下一个浅浅的吻。耳机里归于沉寂，提伯尔特呼吸平复了，他看着自己手中浅白色的精液，心想自己可真是疯了。

朱丽叶享用完Mab的最新一期视频、起来做好清洁后，又回到床上看评论。朱丽叶很喜欢看Mab下面的评论，有时候对评论的喜爱甚至超过了视频本身。

点赞了一个女生“使用Mab的视频是对这项艺术最大的尊重”的调侃后，她又看到下面有个男生说Mab让自己变得充满欲望。

朱丽叶顺着看下去，时不时被一些有趣的评论逗得发笑。这些姿态落落大方的诙谐评论很多次都让朱丽叶感受到，女性主义崛起的时代真的到来了。

朱丽叶是偶然发现这个频道的。有一次看视频时，评论区有个说意大利语的女生推荐了这个频道。这是一个全意大利语的频道，视频都没有加额外字幕，看起来并不打算收获更多的关注者。

但是每个视频的质量都很高，性幻想的场景，语言的撩拨，气氛的烘托，背景音的搭配，动情时刻的演绎，无一不完美。他没有标注性别取向，但是这种充满了爱意、充满幻想的性爱过程更受女性欢迎。

朱丽叶也对比过同类型主播的视频，发现没有一个人能像Mab一样打动人。在Mab的视频里，无论是什么场景，无论他会说些什么，哪怕是情动之处的下流咒骂，都会有让人感到深深的被爱和尊重。他用性来创造爱。爱是不分性别的，这也是为什么虽然在视频里Mab都是进入方，但是他也会收获一些男性粉丝的原因。

朱丽叶喜欢他还有一个重要的原因，那就是Mab是一个很真诚的人。其他类型的博主多多少少有自己的目的，要么是想受过更多关注着，要么是享受大家对他的膜拜。但是Mab与这种功利的浮躁感完全不挂钩，好像他的所有目的，只是想让大家快乐而已。他就像是一个单纯的创作者，跟大家分享他的性幻想，大家的快乐就是给他最好的礼物。

在女性性意识解放和快餐式色情作品成为主流的今天，朱丽叶觉得，Mab这样的大脑性爱艺术家，是上天赐予女性同胞的礼物。

之前有个女生在评论区里说，自己听他的音频会有生理反应，但不知道该怎么办。结果Mab给她回了评论：“性是一件很快乐的事情，不要为自慰感到羞耻。了解自己才能更好的保护自己。注意卫生，正确健康地享受愉悦吧。”

当时这个评论获得了很多人的认可，也有很多女性粉丝在那个女生的评论下面回复了一些经验技巧。她们鼓励着那位年纪小的妹妹，也彼此鼓励着。

当然，除了这互助互爱的美好氛围，她也深深地喜欢着姐妹们风骚的黄色幽默，哈哈哈。

正当朱丽叶想要不怀淫念地以欣赏艺术的角度再听一次Mab的新作品，手机却响起了收到新邮件的提示音。朱丽叶一看，是导师对数据的反馈。她翻了个白眼，认命地起床打开电脑开始干活。

第二天，朱丽叶忙到下午四点才有空吃当天的第一顿饭。她早上排满了课，午餐时间参加了导师的组会，散会后又匆忙赶下一节课。她是组里年级最小的成员，干的活也是最杂的，但获得老师的青睐是很难得的事情，毕竟之后想继续做研究，她一定要抓住机会好好表现。

但是表现的事情之后再说吧，下了课朱丽叶觉得自己都快要饿晕了。如果饿出人命，还拿什么表现？朱丽叶觉得先去吃点东西，回来再继续自己的任务。

出了校门第一个路口的拐角有朱丽叶最爱的快餐店，她和提伯尔特经常来这里买午餐。她本想着买个三明治对付一下，却被旁边的一家名为“Bonheur”的店吸引了目光。

店里的灯光明亮温暖，就与店名一样，它看起来像是一个收纳幸福的水晶盒子。可能因为当天是阴天的缘故，那温暖明亮的灯光显得格外地诱人。下午四点，店内没什么人，朱丽叶看了看表，心里希望这家店的动作不要太慢。

朱丽叶推开门，门上挂着的铃铛随着朱丽叶的动作发出清脆悦耳的声响。柜台后面的服务生抬起头，说：“欢迎……啊。”

朱丽叶顺着声音看向柜台。对上眼，朱丽叶也认出他来了：“啊，是你。”

柜台后面的漂亮男孩一头金色卷发，头发在黄色灯光的照射下几乎金到透明。漂亮男孩低下头笑了笑，再抬头时多了一分害羞和喜悦：“没想到又见到你了。”

朱丽叶被他的笑感染了，也笑起来，说：“好巧。”

奶妈的孙子生病了，她要回去照顾一个月。朱丽叶不想找新的保姆，她跟奶妈再三保证，她和提伯尔特会照顾好自己。奶妈走的时候一百个不放心，但时间紧急，她来不及给他们储备好食物，就算再不放心，也只能留下一堆食谱，并祈祷等她回来时家里的厨房还没有被卡普莱特两兄妹炸掉。

奶妈才走了几天，朱丽叶就开始想念奶妈的红酱意大利面了。她蹲在厨房里仔细研读了奶妈留下的食谱，认真评估了操作难度，最后决定动手试一试。她拉上提伯尔特，前往超市购买食材。

到超市的时候，肉类冰柜上只剩一盒牛肉糜了。朱丽叶刚想伸手去拿，余光看见另一只手也伸向了那一盒牛肉糜。朱丽叶转头一看，是一个金色卷发的漂亮男生。男生大约跟她同龄，面容英俊一如卡诺瓦雕刻刀下的爱神丘比特。眼神相交了一瞬，男生缩回了手，说：“你要吧。”

朱丽叶觉得有些不好意思，也收回了手，笑着说：“还是你要吧，你先拿的。”

男生看着她，眼神热烈而真诚：“不不不，给你，我刚刚没看到你想要，给你吧。”

正当朱丽叶和那个男生四目相对相互推让的时候，提伯尔特伸手拿起那盒牛肉放进了自己的篮子里，说了声谢谢，拉起朱丽叶走了。

那男生从柜台后面走了出来，给朱丽叶端上了柠檬水和菜单。男生在她面前站定，问：“想吃点什么？”

朱丽叶没有打开菜单。她问：“有肉酱意大利面吗？”

男生看着她点点头，说：“有。”

朱丽叶礼貌地说：“那我要一份。”

男生回了句“好的“，依然十分热切地看着她，仿佛在等待她的下一句指令。

朱丽叶觉得有点好笑。她看了眼他的胸牌，喊了他的名字：“罗密欧，我太饿了，可以快一点吗？”

“啊“，罗密欧如梦初醒，马上回神：“我立刻去做，很快！”

看着罗密欧消失在厨房的背影，朱丽叶笑了，这个男生真可爱。

罗密欧的动作果然很快，十分钟之后，罗密欧就端上了朱丽叶点的面。

朱丽叶看着面前这份双份肉酱双份芝士的意大利面，有些哭笑不得，这肉酱的份量简直多到故意。

朱丽叶拿起叉子尝了一口，牛肉糯口软绵，肉香醇厚，番茄和蔬菜清新酸甜，百里香和迷迭香给香气增加了层次感，棕黄油的存在让酱汁的味道更加浓郁，配上口感柔韧的新鲜意面，仅一口就给了朱丽叶最实在的满足感。番茄肉酱是那种怎么做都不会太难吃的菜，但是越是普通的菜越考验厨师的水平。罗密欧的这锅肉酱，是很好吃的。

罗密欧没有走，站在朱丽叶的面前，渴望的表情泄露了他的心声。朱丽叶舔了舔嘴角，笑着给他一个肯定：“很好吃。”

罗密欧松了一口气，两片花瓣一样的眼睛在笑：“那就好。”

罗密欧还是没有离开的意思。朱丽叶环顾了一下空荡荡的四周，问：“要不要坐下来陪我一起吃？”

罗密欧当然说好，本来都还没想好要怎么样才能在她身边呆久一点，现在朱丽叶主动发出邀请，他连忙拉开朱丽叶对面的椅子坐下了。

两个人简单地介绍了一下自己，罗密欧说他本来也是维大的学生，但是休学了一年，想试试自己能不能走厨师这条路。

罗密欧问：“后来那盒牛肉，你用来做什么了？”

朱丽叶用叉子卷了卷意面，说：“我是用来做红酱的，我是第一次做，做得比你差远了。”

罗密欧立马说：“我可以教你！“

朱丽叶愣了愣，问：“什么？”

罗密欧眼里像被点燃了两簇星火，他说：“红酱，我可以教你做。别的什么吃的，我也可以教你。”

朱丽叶禁不住笑了，她说：“好啊。”

* * *

（二）

晚餐是提伯尔特买回来的牛肉蔬菜汤。朱丽叶一回家就进房间做事，一埋头就是好几个小时，提伯尔特买好了晚餐去敲她的门，叫她出来吃东西。

刚开门，朱丽叶就说：“你来得正好，你能不能教教我这个算法，我怎么改都出错。”

提伯尔特进房间看了看朱丽叶的电脑，一个小的爬虫程序。提伯尔特来回看了几眼，很快就找到了问题所在。

提伯尔特帮她改好后，问：“你学这个干什么？”朱丽叶一个学社会学的，什么时候又辅修了计算机？

朱丽叶抱着腿靠在电脑椅子上，说：“我也是自己随便学的，找数据太耗时了，我想试试这样行不行。”

提伯尔特点点头，问：“要我帮你写吗？”

朱丽叶摇摇头，说：“不用了，我不懂的时候再问你吧。”

提伯尔特了然，他摸了摸朱丽叶的头，说：“先吃饭吧。”朱丽叶摁了三下保存键，借着提伯尔特的力起来了。

朱丽叶那个爬虫程序让提伯尔特动了心思。他退出了正在浏览的Github，打开了Mab的主页。他也说不清自己是什么心态，可能只是纯粹的好奇，他有种冲动，想要知道这个人更多的信息。

当然他不可能写个程序去挖这个人，这样有点太过分了。他觉得互联网上肯定会有这个人更多的信息，他也不知道自己能找到什么，但单单“找”这个动作就可以抚平他此刻内心一些跳跃的躁动了。

提伯尔特在社交平台找到了他的账号，搜索了他的关键词和关注者对他的爱称，顺着他粉丝的只言片语，他又找到Mab的另外一个更隐秘的社交账号。社交账号上有很多戏剧相关的感悟，提伯尔特一路翻阅，看到很久之前那个账号曾经赞过维大戏剧社的推文。

维罗纳大学戏剧社，这未免也太巧了。房间没有开灯，电脑荧屏的白光幽幽地映在提伯尔特的脸上。

可能，这仅仅是一个可能。但是这个可能充满了诱惑。

提伯尔特记得第二天戏剧社要举办一个戏剧讨论会，他决定去看一看。

“这只是好奇而已”，提伯尔特对自己说。

踏入教室，看到戏剧社成员站在门口笑脸相迎地对他说着“欢迎”，提伯尔特的思绪依然是漂浮的。他找不到焦点，也不知道自己在做什么。他就像是被一只朦胧的手推着，但是去哪里、为什么，他通通都不知道。

这是公开性质的讨论集会，来的听众有一大半都是戏剧社以外的学生。提伯尔特选了最外围的空地坐下，把棒球服的拉链拉到最上方，缩在角落里扫视着在场的学生。

其实提伯尔特自己也觉得这种行为特别可笑，除了呻吟喘息的声音，他对那个人一无所知，就算那个人在场，又怎么能用眼睛观察出来呢。更何况如此贸然地去找一个跟他毫无关系的人，这个行为脱轨得毫无理由。

提伯尔特暗自摇摇头，想着自己还是回到正轨上去比较好。

正当提伯尔特要离开，教室的门被撞开了，一个人风风火火地跑了进来。

戏剧社负责人的眼刀向他飞过去，但那个人不仅毫无歉意，还一脸嬉皮笑脸地隔着空气对着负责人撒娇，耍赖耍得理直气壮。负责人本来就不是真的生气，也就收了凶狠，用眼神示意他安静坐好。毕竟这是公开的活动，不能丢了他们戏剧社的面子。

提伯尔特漂浮的思绪被拉回来了。随着来人的动作，他的注意力一点一点地从空气中收回，模糊的环境开始变得清晰，意义变得具象，焦点凝在那个人身上。

那人的实现环绕了教室一圈，眼神在提伯尔特身上比别人多停留了一秒。那个人眼神在自己身上落下的那一刻，提伯尔特呼吸一滞。

提伯尔特突然不想走了。

所有人围坐成一个圈，那个人坐在他的右前方。从这个角度，提伯尔特只能看到那个人的侧面。白而透亮的皮肤，圆圆的眼，黑色长卷发扎成马尾，蓬松而有弹性。他时不时扭过头跟旁边的人小声说笑，满脸都是狡黠和灵动。

负责人站在中间分享着戏剧理念和戏剧故事，提伯尔特就在角落偷偷观察着这个人。

负责人在上面认真地讲，他就在下面小偷小摸地捣乱。时不时对旁边坐着的人又戳又摸，很幼稚。但他却也在认真地听，听到认同处也会频频点头。

他一开始还盘腿坐，后来全然把这里当成是私密的内部聚会，大剌剌地把腿叉开坐，两只手在背后撑着，两只脚还一晃一晃的，舒服得很。

这次的活动是为戏剧社宣传，一来希望吸收更多戏剧爱好者和好的演员，二来为他们的圣诞大戏做预热。

为了让大家释放内在自我，深刻感受表演的魅力，负责人带大家做两个“释放天性”的小游戏。

游戏需要分组，由一个戏剧社成员带领两到三个非剧社成员完成。大家就近组队，旁边的女生本来也想邀请提伯尔特，却被提伯尔特的冷脸逼退。一个大圆圈迅速地分散成几个小点，剩下提伯尔特一个人站在原地。

提伯尔特毫无波澜地站在原地，他不在乎什么游戏，反正他也不想玩。但是他发现，那个人看了他一眼，找了另外一成员加入他原来组好的队，朝提伯尔特走过去。

他在提伯尔特面前站定，下巴一抬，露出圆润流畅的下颌线。他调侃：“帅哥，你很不合群啊。”

接着他伸出右手，说：“我叫茂丘西奥。”

茂丘西奥见提伯尔特愣着不动，用眼神示意了一下：“你不跟我握手吗？”

提伯尔特清了清嗓子，握上了他的手：“提伯尔特。”

茂丘西奥一下子咧开嘴笑，这突然的灿烂让提伯尔特的心跳漏了一拍。茂丘西奥笑着说：“那我就是你的搭档了！”

提伯尔特的面部表情依然平静，他点点头，说：“可以。”

第一个游戏叫“照镜子”，由其他同学观察并其中一位同学的动作，直至大家的动作甚至心理达到同步。

其他组的同学开始群魔乱舞，做着各种各样夸张的动作或者扮出扭曲的鬼脸，但茂丘西奥没有，他就站在提伯尔特的对面，直勾勾地看着提伯尔特的眼睛。

提伯尔特从没试过这么与人对视，他左右游移着视线，假装在看别的组，问：“你不动吗？”

茂丘西奥看着他，“嘘。”

提伯尔特被抓住了，他的心被吊了起来。他的眼神对上了茂丘西奥的眼神，那句短促的“嘘”让周遭的吵杂瞬间归于静默，他甚至听到了空气在耳蜗内对流产生的电流声。

吸引力总是很神秘莫测的，他来得毫无预兆又毫无理由，却又那么强烈，强烈得让人想躲开，又难以移开被吸引的双眼。

茂丘西奥的眼神太热切了，那热烈有力的眼神让提伯尔特心跳如雷。他第一次知道人的眼睛里面有一整个世界，那里有狂风暴浪，而他急切地想钻进去，想被海平面下静谧深沉的力量包围。

茂丘西奥好像看出了提伯尔特的紧张，他决定饶过提伯尔特。毕竟他已经得到他想要得到的东西了，感知的力量，还有提伯尔特的态度。

茂丘西奥的眼神不再高压，他松泛下来，眼神开始变得灵动轻佻，变得潋滟妩媚，加上作坏挑动的眉毛，已经可以算作是调情了。

负责人拍手暂停时，提伯尔特立马错开眼神，内心大松了一口气。他眨眨眼睛确认自己的神智回归，心却因为放松下来而跳得更快。

茂丘西奥站在提伯尔特身边似笑非笑，不说话。

下一个游戏是盲人训练，这个游戏两人一组，一个同学戴上眼罩扮演盲人，由另一个同学牵着走。这可以帮助他们建立心理的信任感和松弛感。

茂丘西奥接过了负责人发的眼罩，伸手就要帮提伯尔特戴上。提伯尔特把他手里的眼罩抢过来，说：“我自己戴。”

那种急切想要逃离的刻意在茂丘西奥眼里特别明显，茂丘西奥哼笑了一声，看着提伯尔特飞快把眼罩戴起。

眼睛被蒙起来之后，其他感官被放大了。提伯尔特闻到了对方的味道，听到了对方衣服布料摩擦的窸窸窣窣的声音，当茂丘西奥的手牵上了提伯尔特的手时，提伯尔特的注意力更是百分之两百地被移到那只手上。

提伯尔特的大脑放空了，他只感受到那只柔软细腻的手和些微潮热的手心。提伯尔特任由茂丘西奥牵着他走，并在脑子里描摹着他的手。

突然，茂丘西奥挠了一下他的手心，提伯尔特就像一只炸毛的猫一样，全身起鸡皮疙瘩。他差点跳了起来甩开茂丘西奥的手。

他听到茂丘西奥得逞之后得意的大笑。他突然觉得有点恼怒，想质问他“很有意思吗？”

茂丘西奥笑够了之后说：“不弄了不弄了。”茂丘西奥又把提伯尔特的手握得更紧了一点，仿佛想要用这种方式来获取提伯尔特的信任。

茂丘西奥带着笑意的语调向上扬着，那尾音撩拨着提伯尔特。提伯尔特突然觉得主动戴上眼罩也不是什么好选择，他突然特别想看茂丘西奥此刻的模样。

提伯尔特在黑暗中回想茂丘西奥的脸，他这才意识到茂丘西奥的眼睛是绿色的。他的眼睛绿得像猫眼石，清澈透亮，蛊惑人心。他还记起刚刚对视时余光看到的他翘起的双唇，那双唇丰盈有肉感，很好看。

提伯尔特咽了咽口水，他越想心里就越痒，他想快点挣脱这个眼罩，刚刚的躲避逃跑都已经变成了过去时，他燥热，他现在渴望看到茂丘西奥。

他冲动了，他把眼罩扯掉，重见光明的第一眼是茂丘西奥的侧脸。茂丘西奥见他突然扯下眼罩，用眼神示意他怎么了。

提伯尔特一把拉过茂丘西奥，在他嘴上实打实地亲了一口。

提伯尔特坐在电脑前，后悔得恨不得撞墙。他不知道当时自己发得哪门子的疯，竟然吻了一个几乎不认识的人。事实上，当时提伯尔特不仅仅是亲上了茂丘西奥的唇，尔后更是用力地摩挲着对方的嘴唇。茂丘西奥一开始愣了一下，反应过来后也用力回应着他。正当茂丘西奥要把舌头伸入提伯尔特的嘴时，提伯尔特醒了，他推后了一步，抓起自己的包飞快地跑了。

他为什么要如此失智地去亲一个陌生人？到底是表演让他“释放天性”，还是与茂丘西奥的对视让他动了情？提伯尔特暗自窝火地想了一圈，觉得罪魁祸首最要怪罪的就是这个Mab。这个名字起得恰如其分，就像神话故事里的麦布女王，一个丑陋的老妖婆，引诱着人们表露出最邪恶的一面。

提伯尔特揉乱了自己的头发，他觉得一定是因为自己的欲望被挑起但是还没有被熄灭，一定是因为欲望作祟他才会作出这样的行为。他打开Mab的网站，决定要把自己的欲望冲干净。

第二天提伯尔特在学校都低着头走，虽然他和茂丘西奥当时在教室的角落，他亲茂丘西奥的时候也有一半的人的眼睛还被眼罩捂着，但他不知道有多少人看到了他们的举动。而且最要紧的是，他怕见到茂丘西奥。

下课之后他不敢随着人流走，他先是去实验室躲了躲，等到学校里大部分的人都走了，他才敢出来。

然而刚出了实验楼，他就看到了一个熟悉的人影。提伯尔特下意识转身往回走，却被茂丘西奥拉住了。

茂丘西奥把他拉到楼梯下的隐蔽处，把提伯尔特推到墙上，重重地吻了下来。前一天被愕然打断的欲火又重新燃起，甚至燃得更加激烈。他们吻得凶狠激烈，他们的舌头交缠，牙齿啃咬，他们相互舔舐口腔里的每一寸，到最后细细吮吸，恋恋不舍地分开。茂丘西奥又在提伯尔特的唇上亲了一下，他们鼻息交缠，茂丘西奥一边喘气一边说：“跑什么，你欠我一个吻。”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

（三）

朱丽叶踏进Bonheur时正是罗密欧最忙的时候。晚餐时间，餐厅里的人比上次多了不少，朱丽叶观察了在座食客的表情，感觉大家吃得都还挺开心的。

招待的服务员换成了一个温柔的女生，她给朱丽叶递上水和菜单，让她先自己看。

不一会儿厨房探出了一个金色的脑袋。罗密欧看了一眼外厅，确认了那是朱丽叶，恨不得马上冲出去蹲在她面前给她介绍今天的特色菜。

但是很可惜，他的锅里还煮着食物，他是一个厨师，他得先把自己的菜做完。

罗密欧从未如此希望自己的菜品可以在一秒之内完成，他最大限度地保持了自己作为厨师的素养，一边心急如焚一边认认真真地把自己的菜弄完，确认好可以上菜之后，罗密欧脱下围裙快走着出去了。

等罗密欧可以出来的时候，朱丽叶早就点完菜了。她看到罗密欧朝她走过来，脸上露出了惊喜：“你怎么知道我来了？”

罗密欧眨了眨眼睛，脸上露出一丝害羞，他说：“我之前让贝蒂留意有没有一个金色头发的漂亮女生来吃饭，你来了她就进厨房问我了。”他又解释：“但是我当时还在做菜，没办法马上出来。对不起啊。”

这句没头没脑的“对不起”让朱丽叶笑了出来，朱丽叶笑着问：“你为什么要说对不起啊，你没有对不起我啊？”

罗密欧也跟着笑了笑，他小声说：“但是我总觉得我应该马上见到你。”

罗密欧问：“你点了东西了吗？”朱丽叶点点头，说：“点了，黄油鳀鱼意面。”

听到朱丽叶这句话，罗密欧脸上露出失望的神色，他说：“如果我早点出来，就可以给你介绍今天的特别菜单了。”

朱丽叶来了兴致，她问：“今天的特别菜单是什么？”

罗密欧说：“油封大虾。”朱丽叶问：“是你做的吗？”

罗密欧说：“不是......不过我有参与开发。我就是想让你尝一尝。“

朱丽叶笑着说：“没关系，等下一次吧，还有机会的。”

这时候贝蒂走了过来，跟罗密欧说主厨在叫他。罗密欧看了两眼朱丽叶，依依不舍地回到了工作岗位上。

朱丽叶看着罗密欧失落的背影，笑得欢快。

朱丽叶的黄油鳀鱼意面上来了，那明显比周围食客大了一圈的份量正在大声宣告着罗密欧的呼喊：“朱丽叶，这是我给你做的！”朱丽叶又想起罗密欧那微微害羞的神情，笑了起来。

黄油浓郁，鳀鱼咸香，加上清新的罗勒，虽然简单，但足够慰人心脾。朱丽叶越吃越觉得香，吃完了还意犹未尽。吃完之后，朱丽叶看罗密欧还忙着，决定再坐一会儿。

朱丽叶把电脑拿出来，开始看教授今天布置的作业。贝蒂期间过来加了几次水，朱丽叶笑着跟她说谢谢。

作业进度过半，朱丽叶的桌上多了一份奶冻。朱丽叶抬头，看到罗密欧正站在她面前。室内暖黄的灯光照在他身上，给他白色的厨师服描了边。

朱丽叶指着那份奶冻，对罗密欧说：“我没有点这个。”

罗密欧说：“我知道，这是我送给你的。”

朱丽叶笑着把奶冻接过来，舀了一小勺放进嘴里，奶冻软滑顺口，奶香四溢，配上酸甜的覆盆子酱，是一份很解乏的小甜品。

朱丽叶咬着勺子看着罗密欧，罗密欧犹豫了一会儿，还是大胆地坐下了。

坐下了的罗密欧也不知道怎么开口。其实朱丽叶也有点紧张，她暗暗祈祷罗密欧不要说出“你在等我吗”之类的蠢话，她对他还是有点期待的。

罗密欧支吾了一会儿，最终还是躲开了那些两个人都心照不宣的话题，问：“你在做什么？”

朱丽叶松了一口气，说：“我在写作业。你呢，你工作结束了吗？”

罗密欧说：“对，主厨说我今天可以早点下班。”主厨看得出来他心不在焉，罗密欧苦苦哀求了主厨好一会，又用“未来三天包揽打扫后厨倒垃圾等脏活累活”作为交换条件求同事帮他顶着最后这两个小时，才换来今天的“早点下班”。

罗密欧又问：“那你要继续写吗？”

朱丽叶实在不想让她等罗密欧的姿态太过明显，便说：“再写一会儿吧，思路不能断。”说完便又以一副认真的表情投入工作当中。

罗密欧坐在她对面欣赏着朱丽叶认真工作的模样，朱丽叶实在受不住他那过分灼热的视线，从电脑屏幕前抬眼对上了罗密欧的眼神。

正沉迷得有些失神的罗密欧乍一被对方的眼神对上，猛地心虚，马上移开了视线，就像一只做坏事被主人抓到的小狗。朱丽叶心里觉得好笑，但脸上还是保持着认真平静的神色。

罗密欧看朱丽叶并没有说他什么，眼睛处还流露出一点笑意，他心安了不少。他摸摸鼻子，从胸前的口袋掏出纸和笔，低下头开始写写画画起来。

朱丽叶早就没心思继续她的作业了。她用余光观察着罗密欧，发现罗密欧正在写食材，写几个想一下，又划掉几个，又继续增添新的食材，看样子正在想菜谱。

罗密欧思考的神情很专注，朱丽叶看得出来，他是真的热爱烹饪。

朱丽叶装模作样地写了一会儿，后来干脆不写了，就这么看着罗密欧。罗密欧听到键盘声停止了，抬头，发现朱丽叶正注视着他。

罗密欧愣了一下，问：“你写完了？”

朱丽叶点点头。罗密欧快速抓起桌上的纸笔，塞入口袋，说：“你等等我我去换个衣服！”说完急忙退开椅子起身走了，朱丽叶甚至连“其实你可以慢一点”都还没来得及说出口。

朱丽叶收拾好了东西，站在餐厅门外等他。罗密欧来了，换了一件蓝色的毛线衫，背着一个黑色的书包。

罗密欧说要送她回家。他们并肩在路上走着，罗密欧怕朱丽叶觉得尴尬，一路上不断地跟她说自己的工作，说自己练切小方丁练得满手是伤口的学徒生涯，说自己在学的菜，说自己遇到的客人，说自己的灵感和想法。朱丽叶一边听着罗密欧滔滔不绝，一边在观察罗密欧。

穿蓝色毛线衫的罗密欧和穿厨师服的罗密欧有着不一样的好看。他看起来热情洋溢，温柔又充满希望。她看着浑身充满少年冲劲的罗密欧，就像在欣赏一株在舒展挺拔的美丽植物。朱丽叶想，她喜欢这个男孩。

罗密欧把朱丽叶送到了她家门口。朱丽叶站在台阶上，笑着对罗密欧说：“谢谢你送我回来，还有谢谢你的双倍分量的意面和奶冻。”

小心思被戳穿的罗密欧羞赧地抿抿嘴，笑了。罗密欧摸摸头，问：“朱丽叶，你下次来吃饭，可不可以提前告诉我一声？”

朱丽叶问：“可以啊，但为什么？”

罗密欧说：“因为我想给你最好的。一想到食客是你，我就会更有动力。”接着他又小声地补充了一句：“而且你来，我就会很幸福，也很期待。”

在九月的星光中，朱丽叶看到罗密欧凝视着她的眼中那燃烧的火焰。朱丽叶屏住了呼吸，她听到自己内心的惊呼：天啊，是你吗，罗密欧，是你吗。

家里没有开灯，只有提伯尔特的房间泻出了一点亮光。她上楼敲开了提伯尔特的门，提伯尔特正坐在电脑前。朱丽叶跟他说她回来了，问他有没有吃饭。他点点头，朱丽叶说了句晚安，关上门回了自己的房间。

她已经没有心思继续完成她的任务了，她轻快地去洗了澡，轻快地听了Mab新出的视频。然而这一次她没有像以往那样对自己下手，她百分之六十的大脑都在想罗密欧。心动的信号大于情欲的刺激，但在这两者的促动下，她的情绪比以往的任何时候都要高涨。她躺在床上一波又一波地深呼吸着，发现每呼吸一次，就有更强烈的兴奋冲上她的大脑。

她起床打开了玻璃门，站到了阳台上。风吹了进来，但她丝毫不觉得凉。她托着腮倚在阳台的栏杆上，期待着罗密欧，期待着未来的日子。这份期待有掺杂着她一丝担心，她不害怕坠落，但她害怕罗密欧够不上她的期待，她害怕她的丘比特从台上落下。

她从阳台上往下看，看到了他们家门前的空地。一个小时以前，罗密欧站在那里对她说“如果你来，我会很幸福”。朱丽叶又陶醉了，她沉浸在那一团柔情的火焰中，甜蜜给她披上了一往无前的战袍。

噢，罗密欧。

* * *

（四）

提伯尔特已经忘记了自己是怎么回到家中的。他满脑子都是茂丘西奥亲他时候的模样。

事实上那一吻过后茂丘西奥没有继续对他做点什么。茂丘西奥只算清了那个吻的账，他理了理头发，对提伯尔特抛了个媚眼，说了句“明天见”，走了。茂丘西奥疾来疾去，极度的激情之后是极度的空虚，这落差让提伯尔特慌乱了，他在楼梯底下站了许久。

的确，在这两个吻中，提伯尔特感受到了非常不一样的东西。疾雷闪电，火花四溅，那种激烈的撕咬的想要将对方拆吞入腹的欲望，从没有哪个人能引起他如此大的反应。但是，那又如何？毕竟那只是欲望而已，可能茂丘西奥是特别能引起他的情欲，他们是想要相互索取的，但那又能说明什么呢？性冲动就只是性冲动而已，他对着网上一个根本不认识的声音都能硬能爽，他又怎么会以此作为理由，判定茂丘西奥是特别的呢。

他理解的爱情，是长时间的相互陪伴，是困难时的相濡以沫，是心心相惜，是互为欣赏。它应该开启于一次美好的初见，然后慢慢靠近，在点滴的美好之间认识。而不是像现在这样，只见过两面，倒亲硬过两次。

但无论提伯尔特怎么努力地去忘记下午发生的事，茂丘西奥闪着水光的唇还是在他眼前不断地晃悠，他们之间混乱交织的鼻息像水草一样缠住了提伯尔特的思绪。他很烦躁，他需要发泄掉体内的残存的欲望，也希望利用射精之后的空白时间来制止自己的遐想。

他打开了Mab的网站。他现在终于理解为什么朱丽叶会关注这个频道了，这里就像是一个心灵的栖息地，这里包容着你肮脏的欲望，你的渴求在这里会被安抚，被承认，被接受，甚至被夸赞。在这里，情欲是大大方方的美丽。

正好Mab今天发了新的视频。

点开之后，提伯尔特炸了。那标题上写的是“教学楼楼梯下的口交”，提伯尔特的大脑停滞了。

耳机里视频的声音开始了。剧情设定是在学校里两个只有几面之交的人，一个人经常偷偷看另一个人，被另一个人发现了，之后被拉到教学楼没人的楼梯底，进行了一场刺激又羞耻的口交。

如果放在平时，这确实是一个很普通的性幻想。但是今天，在发生那件事之后，提伯尔特不相信这是全然的巧合。

茂丘西奥……是Mab吗？其实见到茂丘西奥之后，他已经完全忘记了要找Mab这件事了。他本以为，茂丘西奥是他被一个欲望推向的更深的欲望，但没想到，绕来绕去，他就是欲望本身。

是了，Mab应该是茂丘西奥那样的人。自由的，洒脱的，明亮的，艺术的，诱惑的，美的。

但这一切都只是提伯尔特的猜测而已。他不能百分百确定，茂丘西奥和Mab是否是同一个人。或者万分之一的概率，这只是巧合呢？

第二天下午，茂丘西奥正在戏剧社排练，余光看到玻璃窗外有个熟悉的人影，他回头一看，是提伯尔特在看他。

茂丘西奥笑着跑出去，问：“你怎么来了？”他眼波一转，得意地问：“想我了？”

提伯尔特没接话。提伯尔特淡淡地说：“你昨天不是说今天见吗？”茂丘西奥还真的想了想，“啊”地一声，说：“我忘了。”提伯尔特皱了皱眉，茂丘西奥咧开嘴嬉皮笑脸，声音有那么一点撒娇的意思：“不过我不去见你，你不也来找我了吗？”

提伯尔特皱着眉反驳：“谁找你了？”茂丘西奥看着他，那意思就是“你看你自己说的话，有半点说服力吗”。提伯尔特也不心虚，就这么梗着。

茂丘西奥说：“你要不要进来看我们排练？”提伯尔特说：“不了。”

茂丘西奥又说：“你不想看我演戏吗？我演技很好噢。”

提伯尔特想说，其实在某种意义上，他已经知道茂丘西奥的演技有多好了。

然而茂丘西奥没有给他拒绝的机会，他把提伯尔特拉进了戏剧社的排练室。

戏剧社排演的剧目是叫《爱之梦》，这是他们自己写的戏。维大的戏剧社很出名，这出戏是圣诞大戏，到时候要对外公开售票。茂丘西奥在里面扮演了一个精灵，游戏人间，点化爱人。

女主角艾莉双手交握地着对月亮诉说：“神明啊，他也坠入了这爱的云雾中吗，他也进入了这爱情的幻梦中吗？神明啊，我要如何才能得知，他的心如同我的心一般炙热？”

茂丘西奥说：“你应该不顾一切地去亲吻他，不顾一切！”

“卡！”暴躁的导演大声叫停，气鼓鼓的，对着茂丘西奥大喊：“你怎么又改词！是‘你应该注视他的双眼，那双眼睛里的柔情，会给你你想要的答案’！”

茂丘西奥还笑着狡辩：“可是我觉得亲了就知道了……”导演拿着剧本就要冲过去打他，茂丘西奥绕着女主角跑一边躲一边叫：“好了好了不改了不改了！”茂丘西奥在躲的过程中故意看了提伯尔特一眼，提伯尔特接住了他的眼神。

茂丘西奥这句话明显是说给提伯尔特听的。

排练继续。少了别的心思，茂丘西奥专心投入角色。他赤脚地跑跳在排练室的木地板上，他时而大笑时而调皮，时而假装爬上树偷看爱侣耳鬓厮磨，时而陪伴主角动情落泪。他轻灵灵地，随风来去，自由自在。

提伯尔特看着他稚童般干净纯白的脸庞，看着他明洁灵动的眼神，真真正正像一个不染凡尘的森林精灵。然而越是看他纯净无瑕，提伯尔特越是在脑中想象他低语沉吟的浪荡婊子模样。他会说着最下流的话语，在你身上娇喘媚笑，你们的私处交合在一起，他的长发会被汗打湿，黏在他光洁的背上，他仰着头，脖子拉出好看的弧度，他不断地催促，让你再快、再快一点。

画面在他眼前不断地出现，提伯尔特觉得自己的呼吸越来越快。他需要透透气。他走出了排练室。

秋天傍晚的风略带凉意。他觉得渴，烦躁，不安，他忍了忍，还是摸出了口袋里的烟。

提伯尔特已经很久不抽烟了，因为朱丽叶不喜欢。他以前还会在外面抽，但朱丽叶闻到他身上有烟味都会皱眉头，后来慢慢地也不抽了。

烟草被点燃了，发出兹拉的响声。提伯尔特把一口一口烟吸进嘴里，又一口一口地长呼出来。烟抽完了，提伯尔特也冷静了不少。

提伯尔特回头，发现茂丘西奥正抱着手斜靠在门边看他。提伯尔特：“结束了？”茂丘西奥耸耸肩：“中场休息。”

茂丘西奥朝提伯尔特走来，提伯尔特没动，看着他一步步地朝自己走来。也没躲。茂丘西奥在里提伯尔特五厘米的地方停住了，他仰起了头，嘴唇微微张开，脸上带着一丝胜券在握的得意，他笑着说：“不顾一切？”

提伯尔特低睨着极近距离的茂丘西奥，他沉默地看着他，仿佛要看透他这张脸皮下一切作坏的模样。提伯尔特突然抬手掐住茂丘西奥的脸，那团粉白的柔软的肉，心想真是要了命了。

当天晚上，Mab的频道里发了一期新的视频。这是风格缠绵的一期，提伯尔特下体肿胀地听到了末尾，听到最后的音效，心头一跳。叮，啪，那是打火机的声音。提伯尔特清晰地听到每一根烟草被燎着点燃的声音，他听到Mab把烟吸进嘴里，再微微带喘地把烟呼出。提伯尔特甚至能想象茂丘西奥嘴唇微张，烟朦胧了他的脸庞的模样。

Mab含着烟，轻轻说了一句：“晚安，我的爱。”人声淡去，音乐声音渐强。那是一首爵士，慵懒的调子很适合事后的氛围。耳机里那把沙哑的女声在唱：Just stay with me, when I finish this cigarette……

这是Mab的视频里第一次出现抽烟的元素。提伯尔特走出阳台，点燃了根烟。烟雾冲淡了夜色，提伯尔特想象着茂丘西奥在背后看他时的表情。


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

（五）

朱丽叶成了Bonheur的常客，Bonheur里面所有的工作人员都知道，她是罗密欧心尖上的天使。只要看到罗密欧当天从下午就开始洋溢着幸福的笑，晚饭时间你一定会看到靠窗第三张桌子会出现美丽金发小姐的踪影。

就像他们之前约定的那样，朱丽叶如果要去吃饭，她会事先跟罗密欧说一声。然后罗密欧就会满脸欢喜地在餐厅门口迎她，给她介绍当天的特别菜单。红烩牛肉，迷你肉丸蔬菜高汤、鸡肉烩饭、芝士香肠茴香肉丸……简单的食材总能发挥出意外的美味。当朱丽叶没有提前说的时候，罗密欧也会发信息问她要不要去。

电话响了。正在看书的朱丽叶拿起手机一看，是罗密欧。她把电话接起来：“怎么了？”

罗密欧的声音听起来有点兴奋：“朱丽叶，你明天晚上有空吗？”朱丽叶说：“有啊，怎么了？”

“明天你能不能等我下班？我有东西想让你尝尝……我会送你回家的！“

“你想给我尝什么啊？”朱丽叶坐在电脑椅上，她左右转着电脑椅，手指夹着笔在转。她的苹果肌已经开始上扬。

罗密欧说：“现在还不能说！明天你就知道了！”

“好吧，那明天见。”

“明天见！那，”罗密欧的声音变小了，刚刚的兴奋变成了甜蜜，甜得让人害羞，他说：“那晚安，好梦朱丽叶。”

罗密欧的那一丝甜腻顺着电话线传进了朱丽叶的耳朵，染上了她的脸颊。朱丽叶也笑着说：“好，你也晚安！”

朱丽叶把手机放回桌面上，眼睛盯着手机，笑了好一会儿。她好像能想象到罗密欧挂掉电话那一刻微微有些失落的神情。罗密欧，再等等吧，我们明天就可以相会！

第二天朱丽叶没有去Bonheur吃晚餐，她等到快关店的时候才收拾东西从图书馆里出来。店已经没有客人了，朱丽叶进店的时候贝蒂正在收拾东西。罗密欧从厨房里小跑出来，给朱丽叶拉了椅子，又给她泡了杯伯爵茶。罗密欧关切地问：“冷不冷？”

朱丽叶今天穿了件暗红色针织镂空线衫，很好看，但是有点单薄。路上稍微有点冷，但是还可以忍受。朱丽叶摇摇头说：“不冷。”罗密欧说：“那你喝点茶，马上就好。”

说着罗密欧又跑回厨房。

贝蒂收拾好东西后，她对朱丽叶打了声招呼，下班了。朱丽叶捧着骨瓷茶杯慢悠悠的喝茶，佛手柑的香气很清新。

罗密欧出来了。他端了一个大的托盘出来，上面有一个白瓷烤盘和两个小的碟子。从罗密欧出来，朱丽叶就闻到一股浓浓的焗烤香气。暖烘烘的香气和暖烘烘的灯光充满了整个玻璃房，令人醉心又温暖。

朱丽叶问：“这是什么？”罗密欧：“烤土豆泥牛肉，你快尝尝！”

罗密欧切出一块分到小碟子上，送到朱丽叶面前。罗密欧一切开，带着热气的浓郁肉香“呼”地一下飘散出来，十分诱人。

朱丽叶用叉子和勺子拨了一点，送入口中。奶香四溢的土豆泥配上烤至焦香的芝士层，牛尾骨肉用红酒炖过，肉香醇厚，罗密欧还在里面加了蔬菜和梨，使得整体味道浓郁的一道菜多了一分调剂的清甜。

朱丽叶又舀一勺放入嘴中，眯着眼睛仔细品味。半晌她问：“你是不是还加了点什么……怎么会有一股玫瑰的香味？”

罗密欧的眼中大放光彩。他惊喜不已：“你竟然吃出来了！对对对，就是！我加了柠檬玫瑰叶，所以吃起来会有一股淡淡的玫瑰味。”

“其实也是你给了我灵感，我才加入这个香料的。”

朱丽叶好奇：“我？我什么时候给你灵感了？”朱丽叶对做菜几乎一窍不通，更别说知道什么柠檬玫瑰叶了。

罗密欧看着她，眼里充满了希冀和崇拜，说：“因为你像一朵玫瑰，夏天夜晚最美的一朵玫瑰。”

罗密欧总是用这样的眼神看着她，热烈又纯粹，你甚至能感受到他的眼神正在把你送上高台，而他会用最真诚的心为你唱赞美诗。

朱丽叶看了一会儿他的眼神，心跳快得不行。她又吃了一口，好让自己从他的热烈爱意中缓一缓。

朱丽叶想，别看我了，再看我我就要忍不住吻你了！

朱丽叶按下心神，她问：“那这是要推出的新菜吗？”

说到这个罗密欧高兴起来，他笑着说：“对，主厨昨天试过了，说很不错，下周就会推出。昨天一听到这个消息我就忍不住给你打电话，我想让你第一个尝尝我独自研发的新菜，而且你也是灵感来源……怎么样，你还喜欢吗？”

朱丽叶点头：“喜欢，当然喜欢了。”

罗密欧满足得嘿嘿地笑，说：“那就好，那就好。好了，不说我了，说说你吧，你今天的工作怎么样？”

罗密欧很喜欢听朱丽叶说话，无论是在一起还是打电话还是发短信，他都想听听朱丽叶说她的生活。说上课学习，说科研进度，说开心说烦恼，说压力说成就，所有的一切他都爱听，他想把舞台完全交给朱丽叶，让朱丽叶述说她的故事，然后自己在台下跟着她一起共情。

“今天又开了组会。上次我的数据不是被打回来重做了吗，我换了个做法，改过之后教授说还挺好的。我又看了一些别的文章，你还记得我上次跟你说过的那个收入平等问题吗，今天我又读到了几个有意思的观点……”朱丽叶神采奕奕地说着她的新收获，罗密欧认真地听着，时不时往她的盘子再加一点土豆泥牛肉。

“今天开了新课，教授是个很温柔的女性，讲的是性别婚姻家庭。怎么说呢，有些东西我以前是有概念的，但是那些东西在老师的课上，又成体系又有很多案例和生活洞见，概念一下子就充实成可以看得见摸得着的东西了，我太喜欢这种感觉了。”

“就像系统地学习了奶酪的种类。”罗密欧说。

“没错，就是这种感觉…...”

就在这时，朱丽叶的余光中看到了一个小小的，灰色的东西。那是一只小鸟，它停在与桌面平行的高度，扑棱着翅膀，不断地用喙轻轻撞玻璃。

罗密欧回头一看，说：“啊，这只鸟是来找我的。”罗密欧起身，他在吧台后面拿出了一小包饲料，把它倒在小碟子上。

朱丽叶问：“这是你养的？”

罗密欧说：“没有，我只是每天喂喂它而已。你说它能不能吃点土豆泥牛肉？”

朱丽叶不懂养鸟的事情，她说：“我不知道。”

罗密欧积极地说：“那我放点在盘子里吧，它吃就吃，不吃就算了。这么好吃的肉，它也得尝一尝才是，对吧！”

说完罗密欧都被自己逗笑了。他装了一点在盘子里，对朱丽叶说：“你等等我好吗，我把这个给它送出去。”

隔着玻璃窗，朱丽叶看着罗密欧蹲着把小碟子放在地上，他一边看着鸟儿吃，一边温柔地笑。

其实一直以来，朱丽叶都有隐隐的担心和怀疑，她怀疑自己是不是因为奶妈离开了她经常过来吃饭，所以因为对美味食物的依赖而产生移情；她也担心罗密欧是否是适合她的人。朱丽叶很喜欢罗密欧，和他的相处过程中也感觉到非常舒适，罗密欧对朱丽叶很好，为朱丽叶着迷，但对于恋爱来说，这远远不够。朱丽叶对恋人的要求很高，她在很多话题上都非常敏感，她很担心罗密欧达不到她的期望，或者会让她失望。所以她一直在等一个机会，等一个可以测试检验罗密欧的机会。可是每次对上他那真诚的双眼，她又迟疑了。谁能忍心去测试一个如此真诚的人？

但当朱丽叶看到这一幕时，她突然懂了。罗密欧心中有着最纯洁的爱，因为有爱，他有着无比细腻的感受力，他有通达明亮的灵魂，有对世界万物无限柔情的心。有了这最高的人性，其他一切还会有问题吗？还重要吗？

任何感情的确立都需要一次灵魂颤动的瞬间。而现在就是那个瞬间。

或许是感受到朱丽叶的视线，玻璃窗外的罗密欧抬起了头。他给予朱丽叶同样的注视，笑得极为温柔，他用口型说：“很快，再等一等！”

朱丽叶站了起来，她走出门，走到罗密欧身边蹲下。罗密欧回头看着她，问：“怎么了？”

朱丽叶说：“没事，看看小鸟。”罗密欧又回过头去看小鸟，说：“它吃得好快，一定很饿了。“

朱丽叶接着说：“顺便问你一个问题。”

罗密欧：“什么？”

朱丽叶：“罗密欧，你愿不愿意当我的男朋友？”

* * *

（六）

茂丘西奥是个很张扬的人，这提伯尔特一直都知道。他会大声地表达着自己的欲望，大声说出自己想要的东西；舞台上的他明亮奔放，毫不吝啬地向大家展示自己的心情心境。他乐意将自己坦荡荡赤裸裸地暴露在众人面前，他享受这种展示。

但提伯尔特觉得自己看不穿他。提伯尔特总觉得，有一部分的茂丘西奥在隔着棱镜观察这个世界。茂丘西奥到底有几分是创作出来的虚幻，又有几分是真实，是真是假他自己分得清吗？

但偏偏对上自己的时候，又是那么热烈。他们之间的身体感应如此强烈，提伯尔特很难怀疑那是假的。

在这段时间里，Mab像疯了一样更新。活动教室里、车里、厨房、阳台、酒后的床上、学校的仓库……各式各样的场景，一期比一期更真实，更淫荡，但作品也越来越完美。点击量迅速攀升，评论区的各位卯足了劲夸赞之后都在纷纷猜测：Mab最近是不是谈恋爱了？

身为当事人的提伯尔特当然很清楚那是怎么一回事。这里有一大半场景都是他们平时相处的场景，就算是没有在一起的场景，剧情设计也充满了提伯尔特的痕迹。但这些都是茂丘西奥的创作产物。按道理说，茂丘西奥对他充满激情充满幻想，这对他来说是一件值得高兴的事情，但是他有一种隐隐的郁闷。

“提伯尔特，晚上陪我去看个演出吧？”

茂丘西奥来晚了，在等他的时候提伯尔特已经把自己的三明治吃完了。茂丘西奥不介意，坐下之后吃起了自己的午餐。

“为什么？”提伯尔特一边看书一边问。

茂丘西奥说：“不为什么，我想你陪我一起看。是一个乐队的专场，我还挺喜欢的——喂，听我说嘛。”看提伯尔特没有抬头的意思，茂丘西奥直接把手伸到书上乱晃。

提伯尔特正在看一个SVM的例子，他把茂丘西奥的手抓在手里，让它不要干扰自己的视线。

突然提伯尔特的视线里出现了茂丘西奥的头。茂丘西奥扭曲着自己的脖子，越过餐桌把自己的头塞入提伯尔特和书之间的空隙里：“陪我去看表演？”

他这个姿势太诡异了，提伯尔特把牵着的手撒开，直接把人推了回去。

提伯尔特问：“什么表演？”

茂丘西奥说：“一个乐队，我认识那个主唱。”

提伯尔特特别讨厌人多的地方，乐队演出又挤又吵，提伯尔特想也没想，直接说：“不去。”

茂丘西奥早就猜到了，他说：“在酒吧里，主唱给我留了座位，保证不挤！”

这句话提伯尔特还挺受用的。他斜看着茂丘西奥，说：“求我？”

茂丘西奥丢下叉子跑到提伯尔特身边，搂住提伯尔特，伸长了脖子，说：“我可以直接贿赂吗？”

提伯尔特一手把他的嘴推开，说：“吃你的饭。”

茂丘西奥没有回去，抱着提伯尔特磨磨扭扭，最终还是蹭到了一个吻。

名为“人偶”的音乐酒吧开在商业区附近的小巷。乐队是支新乐队，专门来捧场的普通观众不多，剩下的都是酒吧的常客还有像茂丘西奥这种乐队成员的朋友。

乐队玩的是车库摇滚，带着那么一点复古的味道，提伯尔特喜欢那种粗糙纯粹的风格。茂丘西奥要了两瓶酒，喝了两口就开始跟着鼓点摇。

提伯尔特喝着酒，看着这迷幻灯光下摇头晃脑的茂丘西奥，觉得还有那么一点的可爱。

夜渐渐深了，店里人开始多了起来。乐队的演出确实不错，现场的气氛炒得挺高。

茂丘西奥跟旁边几个女生蹦在一起，他们一边笑一边跳，头发乱七八糟。

乐队正在唱着的是一首澎湃的情歌，鼓点和贝斯配合着，震得人心跳都是那个节奏，吉他弹得开花，主唱一边跳一边高声唱：“You go your way, I will go your way too——If you want to go your way, I will go your way too——”

尼采说，你有你的路，我有我的路，唯一正确的道路并不存在。但世界条条道路，哲学问题绕得人头疼，不如你走你的路，我跟在你身后，当一个暗自甜蜜的小尾巴。

但如果对方根本不在乎呢？也会甜蜜吗？提伯尔特想。

歌曲在拉长的高音和激烈的鼓点中结束，当最后一个鼓音重重落下，人们一起欢呼起来。

茂丘西奥蹦累了，他把椅子搬到提伯尔特身边，坐了上去，靠着提伯尔特，在他身上蹭了蹭。

乐队接着演了一首浪漫多情的Britpop。茂丘西奥把头靠在提伯尔特胸前，安静地听歌。整个酒吧都安静下来，沉浸在主唱低沉温柔的嗓音里。

“Another day, I will see you in a summer day, another day another day another day”，唱副歌的时候，主唱看向了茂丘西奥。提伯尔特清楚地看到主唱的眼里充满笑意。

茂丘西奥慢慢地从提伯尔特胸前起来了，他看着舞台的方向，眼神有那么一瞬间的放空，好像陷入了沉思。提伯尔特太熟悉这种神情了，这是茂丘西奥在保留自己的灵感时会出现的表情。他跟自己相处的时候，有时候会突然出现这种神情，然后当天或者隔天，Mab的频道就会更新相应的场景。

提伯尔特不知道什么东西过了茂丘西奥的脑子，但是很明显的，引起茂丘西奥反应的不是他。

提伯尔特感觉刚喝下去的酒精冲上了头。他伸手固定住茂丘西奥的下巴，把茂丘西奥的脸拨了过来。

茂丘西奥“嗯？”了一声，但提伯尔特能看出来，他的思绪还在飘着。

提伯尔特当时就松开了放在茂丘西奥下巴上的手。他不等茂丘西奥反应，拿起衣服就走。

当茂丘西奥追出门的时候，提伯尔特已经走出十米远了。茂丘西奥不知道提伯尔特怎么了，他骂了一句，追了上去。

茂丘西奥拉着提伯尔特的衣服，问：“发生什么了？”

提伯尔特把他甩开，说：“放手。”

茂丘西奥不甘示弱，他说：“到底怎么了？”

提伯尔特没有理他，绕过茂丘西奥继续往前走。茂丘西奥也生气了，抬起腿一脚踹在提伯尔特的屁股上，把提伯尔特踹得踉跄了几步。

提伯尔特没有想到茂丘西奥竟然敢踹他，他又惊讶又生气，回过身用臂弯箍住茂丘西奥的脖子往胸前带。茂丘西奥一个劲地弯腰往下，想脱离提伯尔特的控制。两个人在巷子里扭打着，最后提伯尔特揪着茂丘西奥的衣领把他往墙上推。

他们俩的距离很近很近，茂丘西奥踮着脚贴在墙上，提伯尔特用身子压制住他。他们因为剧烈揪斗而变得急促的鼻息交缠在一起，一如以往接吻。

提伯尔特的拳头还没落下，茂丘西奥突然笑了。提伯尔特愣了，他问：“你在笑什么？”

茂丘西奥越笑越大声，他哈哈大笑，说：“有意思，太有意思了。”

提伯尔特松开了他。他瞥了茂丘西奥一眼，说：“你有病。”

茂丘西奥回嘴：“你才有病。”茂丘西奥顺着墙滑落下来，在回味他们之前的举动，他笑着说：“不过真有趣啊，我们俩这样的事情。”

一直萦绕在提伯尔特心头的烦躁又涌了出来。他看着蹲在地上的茂丘西奥，说：“你是不是又想到什么了？”

茂丘西奥还笑着：“啊？”

提伯尔特走了两步，他问：“茂丘西奥，你是不是一直都只把我当成灵感来源？”

茂丘西奥问：“啊？你在说什么？”

“Mab，你的频道。”

“啊？”茂丘西奥这次是真的愣了，他的眼睛瞪得跟鸡蛋一样大。“怎么……你……你怎么知道的？”

提伯尔特现在不想跟他解释这个问题，他挥挥手：“你别管我怎么知道的。”

“不对啊，你知道了还有什么生气的？你为什么会生气？”茂丘西奥看着他问。

提伯尔特觉得茂丘西奥简直不可理喻。

茂丘西奥的脑子飞快地转了起来，他回想着在酒吧里发生的事情、提伯尔特的反应，当时他在看舞台，所以……“所以你在吃醋吗？”茂丘西奥指着提伯尔特问。

“你觉得因为我是因为嫉妒才生气的？”吃醋根本不是主要问题。

“那你为什么要生气？”

“因为我不喜欢被当成一个观察的对象。茂丘西奥，你自己可能没有发现，你喜欢的不是我，你喜欢的是我带给你的刺激和灵感。”

茂丘西奥没有马上回答他，他顺着提伯尔特的思路开始想。他觉得自己只把他当成创作的工具，而他可能误会了……

提伯尔特看见茂丘西奥在思考，他以为茂丘西奥默认了。提伯尔特对茂丘西奥说：“你给我滚。”

茂丘西奥抬头：“所以你还是在吃醋啊。”

提伯尔特真想把茂丘西奥的脑子砸开看看里面是什么。茂丘西奥说：“你看，你觉得我把你当刺激灵感的工具，这你一直都知道，但是你今天觉得我又有了新的工具，所以你才那么生气。”

“不，我一直气的都是你把我当成工具。”

茂丘西奥站了起来，蹦到了提伯尔特面前，伸手戳了戳提伯尔特：“但今天也有点嫉妒的成分吧，对吧。”

提伯尔特皱着眉看着茂丘西奥。茂丘西奥不敢再拱火，他说：“我今天想的是你，不是他。酒吧这个场景，来一次，多好。不过现在又有了新的想法，Angry Sex。”

提伯尔特都气笑了，他说：“茂丘西奥，你觉得你说这个，我会很开心吗？”

茂丘西奥说：“我先把这个误会解开了，虽然你不承认，但是我还是要把嫉妒的问题处理一下的。”

提伯尔特的眼神不自觉地松开了一点。茂丘西奥观察了他的表情，心中定了不少。接着，他抓起提伯尔特的手往自己的裆上按，说：“你摸摸。”

提伯尔特想甩开，但被茂丘西奥按住了。茂丘西奥说：“你摸摸，硬不硬。”

隔着裤子提伯尔特都能感受到那东西的热度。茂丘西奥说：“这是刚刚打架的时候硬的。你看，打个架都能硬，你对哪个工具硬过？”

提伯尔特哼笑一声，他说：“也许是你刚刚想Angry Sex想硬的。”

“那也是想着你干我！妈的，我天天都在想这个。”茂丘西奥呼了一口气。

“那你为什么不告诉我？”提伯尔特问。

“额，”茂丘西奥有点尴尬，他说：“我给你讲个故事。纽约有一个画家，她大学的时候谈了场恋爱，她天天幻想着和男友做爱，当她对性充满幻想的时候，她的创作状态是最好的。她的老师为了保持她的创作风格，让她不要真的跟男朋友做爱。但是有一天她忍不住了，她跟男友做了，虽然她没有告诉她老师，但是她老师一下子就看得出来，因为她的风格变了，再也不如以前灵动了。”

提伯尔特听得当时就黑了脸。

茂丘西奥拦住他，说：“提伯尔特，你确实给了我很多灵感，但如果我不喜欢你，我根本就不会有那样的冲动。跟你在一起，我的创作状态特别好，我的角色，我的频道，我的灵感很蓬勃，但它跟我喜欢你是不冲突的啊，他们是共存的啊！”

“因为有了你，才有这样的感觉，而不是因为有这样的感觉，才喜欢你。”茂丘西奥仰着头看提伯尔特，脸上的表情很急切。他注视着提伯尔特的眼睛，想要把心里的感受直接传输给他，而不是用这浅白的语言。

茂丘西奥说：“算了，说还不如做。提伯尔特，我们做爱吧。”

提伯尔特说：“什么？”

茂丘西奥说：“其实不是为了Mab，是为了《爱之梦》。我的角色是一个未尝过人间情事的精灵，我怕我跟你做爱了，整个人的气质就会变成一个充满淫欲的妖精。”

提伯尔特小声说：“你本来就是。”

茂丘西奥哈哈地笑了起来，亲了亲提伯尔特的脸颊：“但是那种觉得人间爱情新奇有趣的心情我倒是很能捕捉到了。Mab的视频只是我对你感情的余热，总得发泄一下吧。”

提伯尔特：“那，要不就算了。”提伯尔特知道，茂丘西奥确实为这个角色注了很多心血。

茂丘西奥说：“不，我忍不了了。其实现在也没差别，每天满脑子都是你上我，换着法子换着地点地上我，也没见影响到表演状态。”

提伯尔特犹豫：“真的吗？”

茂丘西奥说：“去你家？”他手往下摸着提伯尔特的裆，在他耳边说：“天天听我叫，你也忍得挺辛苦吧。”

提伯尔特看了看手机，今天朱丽叶说了要晚点回家，这个时间应该还没回来。他想了想，决定把茂丘西奥带回家。

在出租车上两个人都攒着邪火，这火已经攒很久了。他俩在车上谁都不敢碰对方，怕一有什么动作擦枪走火，会不管不顾地当着司机的面干起来。

一到家，提伯尔特拉着茂丘西奥迅速上了楼。他关上门就把茂丘西奥压在门板后面亲，他们一路亲一路脱衣服，提伯尔特气喘吁吁地对茂丘西奥说：“去浴室。”

提伯尔特把茂丘西奥推进了淋浴房，冰凉的大理石贴在茂丘西奥的背上，冷得茂丘西奥一颤。提伯尔特把淋浴打开，温热的水流一泻而下，雾气蒸腾了整个淋浴间。

提伯尔特压上前去，胸膛热得发烫。他把茂丘西奥的两只手举高了压在头顶，深深地吻他。他舌头不断深入，急切地吮吻着口腔里的每一寸，吸得茂丘西奥舌头发酸。

提伯尔特把他拉到水流当中，水冲在身上很舒服，酥酥麻麻的。茂丘西奥看了一眼提伯尔特，发现提伯尔特的眼神是迷离的，他完全是在靠本能在做这些事。

提伯尔特挤了香波涂在茂丘西奥的身上，滑滑的触感之上茂丘西奥感受到提伯尔特掌心炙热的温度。茂丘西奥也挤了香波涂在提伯尔特身上，他胡乱地摸着提伯尔特的胸腔、乳头、小腹，然后一路向下，摸上了那杆已经高高挺起的枪。茂丘西奥就着沐浴香波，上下地撸动着提伯尔特，又用拇指轻轻抚摸着前端。

提伯尔特仰了仰脖子，他喘着气去推茂丘西奥的手，声音沙哑：“别……别。”

茂丘西奥笑：“这就不行了？”被挑战了的提伯尔特神情一肃，他把茂丘西奥转过去折起来，在他两片肉臀上打了一巴掌，说：“待会儿你自己检验行不行。”挨了一巴掌的茂丘西奥笑得吱哇乱叫，提伯尔特嫌弃他吵，把他拉起来亲住他的嘴。

提伯尔特急切地想证明自己行不行，他快速地把他们两个身上的泡沫冲干净，然后把茂丘西奥赶出了淋浴间。提伯尔特的洗手台很宽，坐一个人绰绰有余。他把茂丘西奥抱上了洗手台，让茂丘西奥把两条腿分开。

茂丘西奥向后撑在洗手台上，双腿大大张开，性器和入口完全暴露在提伯尔特眼前。提伯尔特不着急动作，他盯着那入口，细细地观察着，像是在欣赏什么。

饶是茂丘西奥这样的角色也被他看得有点羞耻。他拿脚踢了踢提伯尔特，说：“快点！”提伯尔特抓住他的腿，说：“这是你今天第二次踢我了，想挨打？”

茂丘西奥笑了起来，他往被提伯尔特抓住的那边倒，把另外一边的屁股露出来，说：“来，打，打。”

提伯尔特也不跟他开玩笑，在他半边屁股上重重地打了两巴掌，雪白的臀上立马显出两个鲜红的巴掌印。茂丘西奥吸了口气：“嘶，你还真下得去手。”

“只能怪你自己太浪，坐好。”提伯尔特把茂丘西奥两个腿重新分开，用手沾了点凡士林，草草地做了扩张。他握住自己的下体，在茂丘西奥的入口处打磨转圈。茂丘西奥已经扭起来了，他仰着头说：“快点，进来。”

提伯尔特进去了，紧致的甬道差点让他失守。茂丘西奥也咬住了下唇，他显然是有些疼的。提伯尔特慢慢地推进，茂丘西奥也在配合地接纳他。渐渐的，他们的节奏由慢到快，茂丘西奥喉咙间溢出呻吟声开始一浪高过一浪。这场性爱在他们彼此的脑海中已经发生过很多次，他们完美地配合着，好像身体早就熟悉了彼此。

提伯尔特说：“下来。”他把茂丘西奥抱了下来，翻了个面，让茂丘西奥站在地上，身体趴在洗手台上，屁股高高撅着。提伯尔特伸手擦了擦他们面前的镜子上的水雾，镜子立马映射出他们紧紧贴合的身体和潮红的脸颊。

提伯尔特捅了进去，茂丘西奥喘了一声。茂丘西奥回头看了一眼提伯尔特，说：“轻点。”提伯尔特说：“不是说我不行？”他伸手把茂丘西奥的头拨回去，让他对着镜子，说：“好好看着你自己被我干的样子。”

提伯尔特把茂丘西奥的双手拉到背后，拉着茂丘西奥的手不断地抽动着，肉体撞击声和淫靡的水声回响在浴室里。茂丘西奥只有脚这么一个支撑点，又被冲撞得七零八落，很快就站不住了，双腿一直在抖。提伯尔特不放过他，还一直在抽插着。茂丘西奥喘着喊着，脸上飞满了红，眼睛洇出了水光。

提伯尔特说：“喜欢我这样吗？嗯？喜欢我这样干你吗？”

茂丘西奥觉得这段话有点耳熟，他用尽仅存的神智去回忆，到底在哪里听过这段话。想了好一会儿才想起，这是他浴室那期视频里的一句台词。

茂丘西奥忍不住笑了，提伯尔特却又因此狠狠地弄了他几下。他一边喘一边看着镜子里的提伯尔特，说：“喜欢……当然，当然喜欢。”

做完之后他们侧躺在床上，提伯尔特的胸膛贴着茂丘西奥的背。茂丘西奥问：“你听过浴室那期啊？”

提伯尔特说：“那是我听的第一期。”

茂丘西奥哧哧地笑了起来，他说：“你知道吗？那期其实也跟你有关系。”

“什么？”

“我第一次见到你是在超市。你跟你妹妹去的，我兄弟——他叫罗密欧——跟你们拿了同一盒牛肉。”提伯尔特想了想，好像是有那么一回事。

“但是当时只有……”“我走到旁边的货架去拿牛奶了。回来的时候远远地就看到你。”茂丘西奥反手摸着提伯尔特的脖子，说：“当时看到你，我脑子里就有一个想法了，觉得你是一个很冷很酷还有点凶的人。然后就录了这么一期。”

“所以还是为了灵感。”

“哦？不是你先亲的我吗？”茂丘西奥打趣道。

提伯尔特在茂丘西奥的肩膀上咬了一口。茂丘西奥被咬得又疼又痒，他翻过身来，笑着说：“有灵感，但不是为了灵感。跟你那都是后来的事了，那时候哪里来的‘为了灵感’？”

提伯尔特看着茂丘西奥，问：“茂丘西奥，你喜欢我吗？”

茂丘西奥说：“喜欢可不能让我这样，发那么多期视频。”

提伯尔特伸手拥抱着茂丘西奥，用舌头轻轻舔舐刚刚咬处的牙印。他不知道怎么就变成了这样，一开始只是偶然遇到，只是肉欲发泄，现在变得会生气会开心，会想着把他拆吞入腹，还想着要和这个人在很多地方用很多种姿势，做很多次爱。

有些东西毫无预兆地升级了。提伯尔特想，或许跟着茂丘西奥走他的路，也是一个很不错的选择。


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

（七）

周六，提伯尔特出去了，碰上罗密欧休息，朱丽叶跟他约好了下午在家里看电影。天气很好，朱丽叶窝在沙发上看书，书的主题是研究地区经济发展不平衡的原因，深入浅出，很好看。

中午，门铃响了，朱丽叶从沙发上一跃而起，她跑去开门的时候还在想：罗密欧怎么这么早就来了？

门打开了，来的人不是罗密欧，而是朱丽叶的妈。

朱丽叶欢愉期待的心一下子掉了下来，她说：“你不是有钥匙吗？”

伊莎贝拉有些憔悴，她微低着头掏手包，说，“啊，对，我一时没想起来。”朱丽叶观察着她的模样，发现她眼眶有些红，她问：“怎么了？”

伊莎贝拉拨了拨低头时晃得有些乱的头发，吸了吸鼻子，明显口不对心地说：“没什么，就是想过来看看你。”

朱丽叶脸色一冷，她说：“你是不是又被哪个男人骗了？”

听到这句话，伊莎贝拉刚刚还在努力维持的平静神情马上就被敲碎了一小块，微微颤动的嘴唇和紧绷的双颊都在述说着她此刻的心情。

朱丽叶没好气地说：“这都第几次了……真的是。”

伊莎贝拉绕过她进门，低着头换鞋，径直走向了沙发。

朱丽叶看着母亲美丽而悲痛的背景，心里默默叹了口气。

朱丽叶把门关上，回来坐到母亲旁边，问：“被骗了多少？”

伊莎贝拉在茶几上抽了一张纸，按了按眼眶，说：“几十万吧。”

朱丽叶心里知道肯定不止这个数，她说：“你干嘛给他那么多钱？”

伊莎贝拉控制着自己的声音，想让它听起来不要有哭腔。她说：“借给他投资，他说看中了一个不错的投资项目，很快就能回本。”

“这些话你也信啊？你自己也是经商的，马上能回本的、回报率高的、收益大的，这些项目就算有也被人抢光了啊，还轮得到他吗？他傻你也傻吗？”朱丽叶气急了，说的话有些重。

听着朱丽叶言语中那一点不满，伊莎贝拉也变得激动：“我没想他要赚钱！我知道这肯定会亏，我只想让他玩玩！”

说着说着伊莎贝拉痛哭起来，她捂着脸说：“我伤心时因为他骗了我的感情……他说要和我结婚，我本来以为我们马上就要结婚了……”

朱丽叶的爸妈很早就离婚了。那时候朱丽叶还小，但她记得她母亲每天都过的很不开心，经常和她说世上没有爱情，悲观得像一具美丽的尸体。离婚后母亲分得了一大笔财产，凭借着之前的人脉开始经商。离婚后的自由和金钱让她焕发新生，可能骨子里一直存在浪漫的基因，她逍遥自在地谈了几场恋爱，又开始做少女的梦。

其实朱丽叶是很支持她去寻找自己的幸福的，毕竟每一个人都值得被爱。但是伊莎贝拉仿佛被以前不幸的婚姻反噬了，她变得更加渴望爱，这就导致她每次恋爱都非常投入，对恋人深信不疑，后来的结果无一不是被骗。

最可气的是，这次这个男的竟然还是个相貌平平的普通中年男人，离异带着一个女儿。伊莎贝拉怎么说也是个精致艳丽的女商人，怎么就能看上这样的男人？伊莎贝拉当时和她说，这个男人玩心不重，绅士又温柔，和他在一起她觉得很舒服。但那又如何，结果不都还是一样。

朱丽叶生气归生气，但毕竟这是自己的妈，看到她如此悲痛，朱丽叶也不忍心继续苛责了。她又抽了几张纸塞道伊莎贝拉的手里，慢慢拍着她的背。

朱丽叶狠狠地骂了几句，说：“我就知道他不是个好东西。”

伊莎贝拉还在呜咽：“难道他以前说的话都是假的吗？说爱我，说要和我一起共度一生，都是为了骗我的吗？”

朱丽叶觉得她妈真实傻得可笑，她很想说，不然呢？

朱丽叶安慰她妈：“算了，让他去死吧。“她半开玩笑地说：”我说你下次找男朋友能不能找个年轻的好看的，跟我一样大的，既然最后都是被骗，那干嘛不被骗得心知肚明一点，最后还没那么痛苦。”

伊莎贝拉瞪了她一眼。

朱丽叶笑着帮她妈擦泪，说：“我乱说的，真爱，真爱，下一个一定是真爱。你说你，长得这么好看，在这里大小是个人物，怎么可能遇不到自己想要的爱情呢？一定会有的。”

听了朱丽叶这番话，伊莎贝拉稍微止住了眼泪，她看着朱丽叶，鼻子被堵导致说话声音黏黏的：“真的？”

朱丽叶把她妈的头靠在自己的肩膀上，说：“当然了，你要相信爱情。”

安抚着伊莎贝拉，朱丽叶的心中却升起一丝悲凉。她的母亲美丽而富有，岁月在她身上没有留下任何痕迹。年过四十 ，她仍然璀璨得像一颗光彩一样的明珠，但为什么像她这种在择偶市场上占尽优势的女人，仍然得不到一份舒心的爱情？为什么这个世界默认，一个中年女人想收获发自真心的爱情，是一件可笑的事情呢？是中年女人失去了被爱的资格吗？她条件优越的母亲尚且如此，其他普通的中年女性又如何呢。

伊莎贝拉毕竟是一个成年人，她哭了一会，调整好了自己的心情，补了个妆，又变回了那个美丽动人的她。

母亲风情万种地离开了，然而朱丽叶却陷入了情绪之中。这是笼罩在所有女性身上的乌云，处在大好青春年华的朱丽叶同样感受到那冰雨落在身上的刺痛。

她决定去花园里坐一坐。

他们的花园里有一个双人宽的木制秋千椅，秋千椅的背后是一整片玫瑰墙。五六月的时候，花开满园，坐在秋千椅上，玫瑰的馨香会萦绕在你的鼻腔。朱丽叶坐在摇椅上晒着太阳，她希望太阳能把她们的乌云赶走。

不知道过了多久，朱丽叶的耳旁响起了罗密欧的声音：“朱丽叶……你怎么坐在这里？”

朱丽叶茫然回头，看到罗密欧正关切地看着她。罗密欧站在阳光里，他的金发金到几乎发白，他看起来毛茸茸的，整个人都发着光，温暖又安全。

朱丽叶朝他扑了过去，扑到他怀里。罗密欧被冲击力撞得往后跄了几小步，但还是稳稳地把朱丽叶接在了怀里。罗密欧拍着她的背，问她：“怎么了，发生什么事了？”

朱丽叶摇摇头，说“想你了”。这是一个很复杂的问题，她决定不对他说。因为那些冰冷的未来，她现在很渴望爱，她想念着被爱的状态。

罗密欧感觉出来了朱丽叶的不对劲。罗密欧抱着她，问：“那我可以为你做些什么吗？”

朱丽叶把头埋在罗密欧的胸前，声音闷闷地传出来，她说：“你抱紧我就好。”

罗密欧笑，阳光把他的声音晒得很温柔：“好，那我就把你抱得更紧一点。”

罗密欧身上有种食料香草的味道，就算喷了香水，朱丽叶也还是能闻到。朱丽叶贪婪地捕捉着那专属于罗密欧的香草味，这味道让她安心。

朱丽叶问：“罗密欧，你说每个人，都是值得被爱的吗？”

“当然，”罗密欧没有一点思考，他用一种平静的语气说出回答，就好像那是再普通不过的常识，是永恒不变的真理，“每个人都值得被爱，无论年龄，无论男女。”

对啊，当然，每个人都值得被爱。有那么一瞬，朱丽叶真的对人类，对男人，对爱情失去希望。但是，诚然，这世界上有平庸猪狗之辈，也有罗密欧这样温情可爱的人。虽然可能他们会随着年岁的增长也会改变，但你依然不能否认美好的存在。人都是渴望爱，也渴望被爱的。为什么要失去希望？人要向着明亮的地方看。刚刚自己还跟妈妈说，要相信爱情。当希望美好的人越来越多，这个世界总会被改变的。

爱情的消亡又是另外一个问题了。她控制不了爱情的结束，正如她控制不了爱情的开始，朱丽叶想，她为什么要被那些终将消亡的悲惨未来所影响，哪怕未来真的有可能分离，那又如何，她更应该汲汲于当下，汲汲于眼前。爱情无价，只争朝夕。

被罗密欧抱着，她感受到了爱情的力量，她又变得精神满满。她拉着罗密欧朝家门走，说：“走吧，我们去看电影。”

朱丽叶把罗密欧带到了自己的房间，让他先用自己的电脑挑挑电影，而自己下楼去给他们拿点饮料。

朱丽叶把饮料端上来的时候，罗密欧还在浏览。他听到朱丽叶的脚步声，把椅子转过来，想去帮她拿。

突然，罗密欧被耳机绳绊倒了，踉跄了几步的同时，把耳机也拔了出来。原来由耳机输出的声音自动切换成了音箱播放，然后整个房间都充满了某个人发浪的呻吟喘息和下流的艳情脏话。

朱丽叶的脸色又红又白，罗密欧又窘又惊，他们两个都呆住了。

可能是刚刚他不小心碰了键盘空格键。她早上在听Mab的视频，都没关网页。最近他更新了好多，朱丽叶都还没来得及听。

朱丽叶心里飞快地想着，她不知道罗密欧知道这个事情之后会有什么反应。

罗密欧迟疑地说话了：“这……”朱丽叶很紧张，她已经做好了把罗密欧扔出去的准备了。

罗密欧看着朱丽叶，脸上的神色全是犹豫：“这听起来，像是茂丘西奥的声音……？”

朱丽叶本来以为他会说些让她不高兴的话，没想到说的是这个。她愣了愣：“谁？”

罗密欧说：“茂丘西奥，我跟你说过的，我的兄弟。”

朱丽叶惊讶：“真的吗？”罗密欧眨了眨眼，说：“我觉得是……我跟他从小就认识。或者让我再听听。”

朱丽叶把饮料放下了，坐在电脑椅上把网页点出来，把进度条拉到最前端。刚刚进入剧情，罗密欧就斩钉截铁地说：“是他，就是他。”

确定了这个问题之后，朱丽叶一敲空格键，把视频暂停了。她转过身子对着罗密欧，问：“你有什么想说的吗？”

罗密欧茫然：“没有啊。”

朱丽叶又问了一句：“真的没有？”

罗密欧：“没有。”

朱丽叶眯着眼睛看他，罗密欧头往下低了一些：“好吧，确实有一个。”

朱丽叶的心又被吊了起来，语气都不自觉地变得冷硬：“你说”。罗密欧说：“你要是真的想听，我也可以学……茂丘西奥的话，我总觉得我有一点点吃醋。虽然我知道我不应该吃醋，但就是……所以我才说没有的。”

“没别的了？”

罗密欧说：“没了啊，还有什么别的？”

朱丽叶笑了起来。罗密欧说：“你笑什么？”朱丽叶笑着说：“没事，我还以为…....算了，没事。”罗密欧不知道，他刚刚经历了一个很险的测验，他差一点就要失去朱丽叶了。

罗密欧看着朱丽叶笑了，脸上的神情也慢慢放松了，他说：“你在笑我吗。”朱丽叶也不掩饰，她说：“对啊，笑你可爱。”

罗密欧坐在了地板上，笑着说：“不过我也没想到茂丘西奥还做了这么一个频道。”他抬头看着朱丽叶，发现朱丽叶正注视着他，笑着的眼睛里还含着别的意味。

罗密欧问：“怎么了？”朱丽叶眼里含着春意，说：“你刚刚不是说想学吗？那，要不要现在检验一下？”

罗密欧瞬间接受到了她的意思，他咽了咽口水，说：“可以吗？真的吗？”

朱丽叶笑：“对啊。”

他们拥吻着，相互褪去了各自的衣服。罗密欧一寸一寸地亲吻着朱丽叶的身体，就像虔诚的圣徒亲吻着经书。她的脖子，她的乳房，她的小腹，她湿热的下体。

以往的插入式性经历索然无味，而女性伙伴们和现代科学都告诉她阴蒂高潮才是快乐的根本，她自己的经历也让她对此深信不疑。她不排斥插入式性交，但是对它也毫无期待。然而，当罗密欧进入的那一瞬间，她却深深地为一种平和的爱意所感动，她感觉自己被包裹着了，她不自觉地颤抖着。罗密欧立马停下了动作，他问：“怎么了，我要停下吗？”朱丽叶摇摇头，她说：“抱紧我。”

朱丽叶深切地感受到了“做爱”的含义。造词的人把性爱的快乐都埋在了这个词语里，像一个代代相传的密码。她的心中升起了歌声，她听到在缓慢而悠扬的音乐中，有把女声唱起了那句Unexpectedly。

* * *

（八）

今天是奶妈回来的日子，朱丽叶叫了罗密欧，提伯尔特叫了茂丘西奥一起在家里吃饭。

之前，当提伯尔特告诉朱丽叶，他交往了个男朋友叫茂丘西奥的时候，朱丽叶惊讶得合不拢嘴。

“真的吗？真的吗？茂丘西奥？”朱丽叶捂着嘴问。

“真的。你为什么这么吃惊？”提伯尔特问。

朱丽叶大笑起来，她大笑着说缘分真是太过奇妙。

当朱丽叶终于见到茂丘西奥的时候，她扑过去拥抱了他。朱丽叶笑着对茂丘西奥说：“谢谢你，茂丘西奥，谢谢你！”茂丘西奥一头雾水，提伯尔特暗自猜测，而罗密欧在一旁哭笑不得。

午餐自然是罗密欧做的，朱丽叶也想让奶妈尝尝她男朋友的手艺。

奶妈到家时，是一个金发男生开的门。奶妈一开始还以为自己走错了，一脸奇怪地往门里看，直到看到她的宝贝朱丽叶。她进门亲热地抱住了朱丽叶，在她脸上亲了两口：“朱丽叶，我的朱丽叶，我的小宝贝，我太想你了。”朱丽叶笑着说：“我也想你，奶妈。”

接着朱丽叶指着罗密欧说：“奶妈，这是我的男朋友。”奶妈回头看了一眼罗密欧，又看了一眼朱丽叶，惊喜地说：“你恋爱了？”奶妈用柔软的手抚摸着朱丽叶的脸颊，她既开心又感动地说：“我的宝贝，你恋爱了，真好，真好……”

亲完她最疼爱的宝贝朱丽叶，奶妈发现屋子里还有一个她不认识的人。奶妈问：“这位是……”

一直站在一旁的提伯尔特开声了，他不自在地摸了摸自己的头，脸上有点红，他说：“嗯，奶妈，我也恋爱了，这是我的男朋友，”

惊喜太多，·奶妈都反应不过来了。茂丘西奥走上前去，对奶妈笑得灿烂，他说：“嗨奶妈，我叫茂丘西奥。”

（完）


End file.
